Cupcake ?
by Taluna-AS
Summary: Commande de Boozou # Les personnages de cet OS appartiennent au site Amour Sucré. Cet OS est mon travail, merci de le respecter et de ne pas le copier sans m'avertir. Merci.


Cupcake ? Par Taluna - Amour Sucré.

Une envie. Puis une pulsion. Oui, une pulsion, c'est ce qui avait poussé Sucrette à inviter Nathaniel chez elle. Elle qui l'observait de loin depuis si longtemps, elle avait fini par se jeter à l'eau. Elle s'était approchée, alors qu'il rangeait un livre dans son casier, et sur le moment, elle n'avait plus su que dire. Elle chercha une aide du regard, mais rien ne vint. Puis elle trouva son salut dans le livre que Nathaniel, le beau délégué aux cheveux d'un blond angélique, portait sous le bras. De la chimie. Elle avait un contrôle de Chimie la semaine suivante, cela venait de lui revenir en mémoire.

Le soleil brillait par la fenêtre entrouverte de la pièce et laissait ses rayons filtrer à travers le carreau pour venir se répercuter dans chaque coin, donnant à la chambre de Sucrette un aspect presque féérique. La jeune fille était occupée à tresser ses cheveux en détaillant son reflet dans la grande glace de sa coiffeuse. Elle s'était toujours trouvée jolie, avec ses grands yeux couleur chocolat et ses quelques tâches de rousseur qui venaient consteller sa peau claire au niveau des pommettes. Ses lèvres formaient un bel arrondi que la jeune fille jugeait parfait, elle avait ces lèvres, celles que l'on a envie d'embrasser.

Cela faisait désormais plus d'une heure qu'elle se préparait avec soin, ne laissant rien au hasard, vérifiant chaque détail de son visage, de son corps, de sa tenue. Elle avait invité le délégué de sa classe à venir réviser un examen de Français chez elle, prétextant n'être pas bien douée dans cette matière et le jeune homme avait accepté, lui offrant un magnifique sourire. Le jour J, tant attendu, lui offrait enfin l'honneur de sa présence et tout devait être parfait. De l'apparence de la jeune fille, jusqu'aux en-cas qu'elle avait préparé pour le jeune homme.

Su' jeta un coup d'œil vers le réveil qui trônait sur sa table de chevet, aux côtés d'une pile de magazines traitant de mode. Nathaniel ne devrait plus tarder. Du regard, elle fit le tour de sa chambre, notant que tout était bien à sa place, de ses affaires pour réviser, posées sur le bureau, jusqu'aux encas qui se trouvaient disposés juste à côté. Elle pivota pour se retrouver face à son miroir et retoucha le maquillage de ses lèvres d'une touche de gloss brillant, donnant encore un peu plus de volupté à sa bouche délicate.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à mettre une nouvelle couche de fard à paupière noir, la cloche de la porte d'entrée retentit et la jeune fille sursauta avant de se reprendre. Elle replaça rapidement quelques mèches de ses cheveux qui tombaient sur son front, lissa les plis de sa jupe courte et fila hors de sa chambre pour descendre ouvrir à son invité.

Nathaniel se tenait droit, fidèle à lui-même, mais Sucrette ne put s'empêcher de le détailler. Loin de ses habituelles chemises-cravates, le délégué portait un simple tee-shirt sous une élégante veste noire dont les manches étaient relevées au dessus des ses coudes. Son jean, assez large, était de couleur claire et une chaine courte pendait de la poche. Un sourire implacable accroché aux lèvres, il semblait plus détendu, presque plus agréable à regarder que d'habitude.

Sucrette fit entrer Nathaniel et le guida jusqu'à sa chambre, ne manquant pas de lui faire visiter les lieux en vitesse. Une fois dans la pièce, le garçon déposa ses affaires sur le bureau de Su' et observa les lieux, avant que son regard ne se pose sur la jeune femme.

Alors ? Tu as besoin d'aide pour réviser cet examen de Français ? demanda-t-il soudain en désignant les livres de Su'.

Oui, je … Je ne suis pas très douée dans cette matière et il ne faut surtout pas que je rate cet exam !

Eh bien allons-y ! Je peux m'asseoir ? demanda Nathaniel en désignant une chaise.

Bien sûr.

Merci, répondit celui-ci. A peine fut-il assis qu'une boule de poil beige sauta sur ses genoux sans crier gare. Oh ! Bonjour toi, fit Nathaniel en caressant le chat.

Praline, ma douce, file de là. Je suis désolée, elle n'est pas comme ça d'habitude ! s'excusa la jeune fille.

Ce n'est pas grave Su' ! Au contraire, j'adore les chats.

Nathaniel offrit un magnifique sourire à Su' qui le lui rendit. Ils s'assirent tous deux, et révisèrent sagement, dans un premier temps. La jeune fille proposa des douceurs à Nathaniel, des cookies et cupcakes qu'elle avait fait elle-même.

Ils sont délicieux ! Félicitations tu es très douée. Sourit Nathaniel en avalant un cupcake au chocolat.

Vraiment ? Je … Merci, Nath … répondit Su', les joues légèrement roses.

Nathaniel planta son regard ambré dans celui, brun, de la jeune fille. Il esquissa un mouvement, se rapprocha sensiblement, puis s'avança sur sa chaise, délogeant Praline qui dormait sur ses genoux, pour venir déposer ses lèvres sur celles de Sucrette. Elles étaient si douces, si chaudes. L'esprit de la demoiselle vacilla un instant. Cet instant, elle en avait rêvé. C'était tellement agréable. Des papillons dans le ventre, une tornade dans la tête … Elle aurait aimé que ce contact dure une éternité, pourtant il se stoppa, alors que Nathaniel se reculait.

Tu avais … du chocolat sur la lèvre. Bredouilla-t-il.

Sucrette ne répondit pas, légèrement perturbée. Elle cligna des paupières, puis n'y tenant plus, rendit son baiser à Nathaniel en venant s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Le garçon parut surpris, mais se laissa faire. Su' passa ses mains dans les cheveux blonds de son amant et les laissa glisser dans sa nuque pour approfondir leur baiser. La langue du garçon vint frôler les lèvres de Su', qui s'ouvrirent automatiquement pour donner plus d'ampleur à leur accolade.

Soudain Nathaniel enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et la souleva pour la déposer délicatement sur son lit. Il s'allongea au dessus d'elle et, sans interrompre leur baiser, commença à lui caresser la joue. Il descendit dans son cou, puis à la naissance de son décolleté, avant de glisser sur sa taille pour atteindre ses hanches.

Le contact des mains de Nathaniel sur son corps rendait Sucrette fébrile. Elle frissonnait, elle tremblait presque. Ses mains vinrent retrouver la nuque du garçon tandis qu'elle l'invitait à se plaquer encore un peu plus contre elle. Leurs deux corps, si proches, brûlaient littéralement. Le délégué ôta sa veste et son tee-shirt, découvrant un torse musclé, et fit de même avec le petit haut de la jeune fille, puis reprit son baiser, plus langoureusement qu'auparavant.

Sucrette n'arrivait plus à maintenir ses pensées en ordre. Enroulée dans le drap, la tête posée contre l'épaule de Nathaniel, elle songeait à ce qu'il venait de se passer et tout se mélangeait. Elle était heureuse cependant et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Elle se tourna légèrement sur le côté et passa ses doigts sur le torse du délégué, le faisant frissonner. Elle se sentait bien ainsi. Et c'est tout ce qui importait en cet instant.


End file.
